Jealous
by redseeker
Summary: A jealous Megatron pins Starscream down and shows him who he belongs to.


"What were you thinking?"

"What- Oof! Watch the wings!"

"I am watching them." Megatron gave Starscream another shove, pressing his face into the ground and tugging on one wing. Starscream whined and tried to twist away from Megatron's rough hands. "Stop complaining."

Starscream managed to slap Megatron's hand away and lifted his head, turning to spit at Megatron, "What the frag do you think you're doing?"

Megatron climbed on top of the seeker, pinning him down with his weight, and growled into his face, "You were all over him."

"Him... Who?" When Megatron only snarled, Starscream thought fast. Then he abruptly burst out laughing. " _Him_?! You're even more senile than I thought! You crazy old bag of bolts!"

Megatron bared his teeth and gave Starscream's wing a mean little twist, making the seeker yelp. "Don't deny it," he menaced. "I _saw_ you."

Starscream was about to crack a joke, but as he stared incredulously into Megatron's searing red optics, he saw something authentic there, some glimmer of genuine pain almost hidden behind the bluster and rage.

"You... You really think so? Get off me. Get _off_ me, _now!_ " When Megatron didn't move fast enough Starscream bucked sharply and threw the old mech off him, then quickly reversed their positions. This time Megatron was on his back, and Starscream pinned him by straddling his waist and holding down his wrists. He glanced sideways at his wings, flexed them experimentally, and winced. They had great hand-shaped dents in them, and the joints where they connected to his back had been strained and were sore. "Urgh. This will take _joors_ to buff out."

Megatron didn't look the least bit shamefaced, but Starscream didn't expect him to.

"What are you going to do now?" the old mech sneered.

"I'm going to give you a piece of my fragging processor! So I flirted with the big mech a little, what's the big deal? If he thinks he can have a go at me, that's his problem, not mine. It's definitely not yours!"

Megatron growled, a deep rumble that Starscream felt between his legs. "It is your problem. No bot has any right thinking they can touch you-"

"Why?" Starscream hissed. He tightened his grip on Megatron's wrists and pressed down more of his weight on them. Bringing his face close to Megatron's, he glared into Megatron's optics. "And choose your words _very_ carefully, because you're lucky I haven't killed you already you worthless pile of scrap."

"Tsk, you could _try_. We both know your pitiful attempts to offline me have yet to come close to succeeding-"

"Stop stalling and tell me!" Starscream shrieked.

Megatron winced, and then said, in a tone that suggested he was using every ounce of his considerable will to contain his rage and hang onto his fragile patience, "No bot has any right to touch you, or even _think_ of touching you, because you are _mine_. Don't get your wings in a twist-"

"You took care of that for me."

"Just listen, you bird-brained malfunction! You are mine. Don't even try to argue because you know I'm right."

"Are you placing a claim on me?" Starscream asked in a voice that was soft in comparison with his earlier yelling. He searched Megatron's face for any hint of a lie. It would be just like Megatron to dupe him into showing his cards, only to humiliate him afterwards.

"Are you really as stupid as you look, Starscream?" Megatron looked tired. "I thought it was obvious-"

"Wait." Starscream let go of Megatron's wrists and sat up. He rested his hands loosely on his thighs and stared down at the old warlord, trying to put the pieces together. "Are you being serious? If this is a trick-"

"Is _this_ a trick?" Megatron snarled, thrusting his hips up against Starscream's panel.

Starscream swatted Megatron's arm and hissed, " _That_ is a decrepit, obsolete piece of hardware and it means nothing. Just because you've been fragging me for years doesn't mean I belong to you, or you to me."

"I am your Master-"

"But you're not my mate!" Starscream got up and gave Megatron's side a good kick.

"Like frag I'm not!" Megatron lunged, grabbed Starscream's ankle, and yanked him to the floor. He climbed on top of him and kissed him forcefully, once again grabbing his wings. He pushed Starscream's thighs apart with his own legs and pressed into the space between. "Open for me," he commanded in between hard kisses. Starscream obeyed at once, and Megatron sank his spike into him in one surging thrust. "This is _mine_ ," he said, kneading Starscream's wings hard enough to form new dents. Starscream squealed in both pleasure and pain, as both were heightened. He wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist and held him close, then bit the old mech's shoulder. He bit down hard enough to draw energon and leave a mark Megatron could think about tomorrow, just in case this _was_ a ploy of some kind, or just a passing whim of the old mech's that would pass as soon as it had come. Megatron grunted in pain but didn't stop the pistoning of his hips. He was like a jackhammer when he wanted to be, and if Starscream's teeth weren't embedded in Megatron's shoulder they would have been rattling in his head. Starscream's valve was used to a pounding, though. And, if he was honest, he was wet enough to take just about anything right now.

He released Megatron's shoulder and gasped, "Say it again!"

"What?"

"Say it!"

" _Mine_! Is that what you want to hear, Starscream?" Megatron's vocals were a like a rough caress down Starscream's back, raspy and intimate. "You want a claim, you've got it. You belong to me and no-bot else!"

"Yes!"

Megatron slammed into Starscream hard enough to scoot the seeker along the ground had he not had a firm hold on his wings. Starscream threw his head back, his arms wrapped around Megatron, and howled. Megatron continued to growl darkly possessive words into Starscream's audios while he fucked him, driving the seeker to an explosive overload that made his joints lock up for a few moments as his back bowed off the floor. Megatron came with him, spilling his transfluid deep in Starscream's valve, the head of his spike pressing against the entrance to his gestation chamber. Starscream trembled and moaned. His fingers clawed at Megatron's shoulders and left streaks of blue paint behind.

"Now-" Megatron reared up over the seeker and tore open his own chest-plates. "Give me your spark."

Breathless, Starscream gaped up at him with glazed, glittering optics. He nodded and opened his cockpit to reveal his spark. Megatron didn't hesitate before sinking down upon him and bringing their sparks into contact. It was a forceful merge that felt like being struck by lightning. Starscream's vision whited out as his soul was invaded and claimed by Megatron's.

There was no denying it now, and no backing out. He would regret this later, perhaps, but in the moment he wanted nothing else. His own spark latched onto Megatron's just as he had sunk his teeth into Megatron's shoulder moments before. If he was to be Megatron's, then Megatron was going to be his, too.

Afterwards, they lay in exhausted and somewhat mortified silence. Megatron lay half draped on top of Starscream's frame, and Starscream's cockpit was still open.

Once he had at last got his breath back, Megatron said, "...This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"What?" It hadn't been, but Starscream decided he'd let Megatron keep his suspicions. In a less than convincing tone, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now get off me, you're crushing me with your gargantuan weight."

Megatron grumbled but rolled off him all the same. He closed up his chest, then simply rested a palm on top of it. Starscream watched him warily, not yet willing to move. When Megatron wasn't looking at him, he let his face relax enough to show the real worry he felt inside. Then he closed up his cockpit and sat up.

"I really _wasn't_ flirting with that mech, but you get so worked up about the most stupid things..." He trailed off when Megatron turned his head slightly and his optics met Starscream's. Neither of them seemed to know what to say.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Megatron said in an accusing voice. Starscream's mauled wings twitched, and he scowled. Heat rose to his cheeks.

" _Yes_ , actually!" he blurted. "Since the moment I first saw you – you were just too _stupid_ to realise!"

Megatron frowned at him, then he too sat up. They faced each other, both of them angry and flustered, neither willing to lose face in front of the other.

Then Megatron began to laugh.

He threw his head back and roared with laughter, one hand over his eyes and the other pressed to his midriff. His shoulders shook, and soon tears rolled from his optics.

Starscream watched him in a state of outrage. His face heated and his brows drew down low, his wings pulled back, until Megatron's mirth caught and he too started to laugh. He tittered hesitantly at first, and then heartier, as he truly saw the joke.

They had spent the last four million years at each other's throats when all either of them wanted to do was bare their sparks.

"You're an idiot, Starscream," Megatron said, at last. "But so am I."

"Finally you said something right," Starscream laughed. "Don't think this means I'll be nice to you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Megatron grabbed Starscream and pulled him into a rough kiss. "You don't have to be nice. You just have to be mine."

"That, I can be," Starscream said, wrapping his arms around Megatron's neck. He gave him a sharp little smile. "That I can be."


End file.
